


Residuals

by DRHPaints



Category: Barry (TV 2018), Bill Hader - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Riled up after a hit, Barry goes over to Sally’s to let off some steam.
Relationships: Barry Berkman/Sally Reed, Barry Block/Sally Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Residuals

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by soggybucket on tumblr. Hope you enjoy!

Tossing the gun in his duffle bag, Barry zipped it up with a sigh and fished his phone out of his pocket. Creeping past eleven o’clock, he frowned. Almost too late to text Sally, but as his thumbs flew over the keyboard with an almost manic energy, Barry figured it was worth it.

Barry: _Hey, what’re you up to?_

Barry didn’t like how he felt after doing a hit. Didn’t like that it left him riding high on a current of adrenaline with nowhere to expel the excess. And he especially didn’t like how that electric energy would sometimes make him shamefully hard afterward. Barry didn’t think it was the killing, he was pretty sure he didn’t get off on murdering people since he found the act incredibly repugnant. But a creeping, almost alluring voice would tap Barry on the shoulder, inching up his spine to drip poison in his ear and whisper: _But you like the control, don’t you, Barry?_

Phone buzzing as he was inserting the key in the ignition, Barry picked it up and glanced at the screen.

Sally: _Just running lines for tomorrow’s audition. Why, what’s up?_

Barry: _Can I come over?_

When she said yes, Barry found his knuckles white on the wheel, leg jiggling as he rounded the corners on his way to her apartment.

***

“Hey Barry.” Smiling as she opened the door, Barry entered in his brown Henley and dark gray pants, eyes darting endlessly, seemingly unable to land anywhere in her home.

“Hey, um…” Fingers tapping rapidly at his sides, Barry folded his bottom lip under. “You busy? I didn’t...wake you up or interrupt you or anything?”

Sally shook her head. “Nope, I finished reviewing those pages, so I was just—“

Both of his large hands grabbed her face and Barry latched onto her mouth with an audible exhale. Eyes blinking in surprise, it was a moment before Sally responded to the pressure of his lips and Barry’s tongue licked hungrily past her teeth, kicking off his shoes blindly before walking her back towards the bed.

Barry undressed Sally like an impatient child ripping open a present on Christmas morning, shirt and bra tossed to the floor by the time her calves touched the mattress, Barry leaving her mouth momentarily to wrench her shorts and panties to the floor.

“ _Whoa_ , Barry, what got into—“ But he kissed the words from her mouth, guiding Sally back onto the bed, big hands massaging her breasts feverishly as he parted her legs with a knee. Barry’s weight resting on top of her, he ground into Sally fully clothed, a throaty moan vibrating against her lips as she felt his burgeoning erection rutting into the heat between her thighs. 

Fingers going to her pussy, Barry continued to thrust against her as he spun over her clit, the pressure of his cock driving his hand forcefully forward until Sally was panting and clinging to his broad shoulders.

Leaving her lips, Barry’s mouth moved over her jaw, her neck, stubble chafing as his hips rolled, soft noises of delight mixed among the slobbering sounds as he licked, kissed, and even nipped at her. 

Playing with his short chestnut waves, Sally turned into his touch, brushing a kiss to the corner of his strong jaw. “Barry, you’re...what’s going on with you tonight?”

Fingers fiddling faster, Barry mumbled against her flesh. “ _Need you.”_

As Sally began to quake and moan beneath him, she was shocked by this turn in Barry. Sex with Barry was always enjoyable, but it was sweet. Soft. Barry would cherish her body, take his time, polite almost to a fault and often just this side of timid. 

So to see him insatiably bearing into her, mouth hungry and hands groping, would be alarming if Sally weren’t intoxicated by his touch. 

“ _Fuck! Fuck, Barry, I’m gonna cum!_ ” Neck arching and mouth gaping, Sally’s hands scrambled over his wide back as she cried out his name.

“Fuck yeah, cum for me.” Barry’s voice was deeper than she ever heard before, and had her eyes been closed, she wouldn’t have believed it came from the same man. Once Sally recovered a little, she tried snaking her arm down to grasp Barry’s cock, but he swatted her hand away. “No.” He stated simply, shaking his head against her mouth as he continued rotating his hips wildly.

Then without warning, Barry pushed both palms into the mattress, sliding down between her legs and clamping his hands over her hips. “Mmm…” Barry used the entirety of his wide mouth to devour her, tongue slopping directionlessly over Sally for a couple of minutes in his excitement before he focused his ministrations and began sucking on her swollen clit. 

“ _Oh Barry! Fuck! Yes! That’s so good!_ ” Tugging at his dark tendrils, Sally rocked into his sculpted jaw and Barry was moaning into her with such volume that she could feel the buzzing in her spine. Two of his lengthy fingers crept inside her, pulsing rapidly, and when Sally shrieked with ecstasy, Barry rose, cobalt eyes fiery, nose flaring and face shiny. 

“Yeah...yeah, fucking cum. _Cum!”_ Sally’s body couldn’t resist the command as Barry took her clit between his lips again and she seized beneath him. Insatiable, Barry consumed her like a starving man, his free hand frantically undoing his pants and unearthing his massive cock, pumping feverishly with Sally coiled around his head like a snake, humping as she dripped down his square chin.

“ _Fuck! Barry! BARRY!”_ Limbs rattling over the mattress, Barry popped up enough to shuck off his shirt and shuffle out of his pants and boxers before climbing Sally’s ravished body. 

Mouths mashed together, his words were muffled as Barry spoke against her lips. “Wanna fuck?”

“Yeah…” Sally responded breathlessly and Barry parted from her, hastily reaching into her bedside drawer, rolling a condom over himself, and unceremoniously sheathing his thick cock in her with a wet clap.

Gasping, Sally’s spine curved and a groan rose from Barry as though it were being unearthed from a graveyard. Thumb over her clit, Barry fisted his other hand in her blonde hair and began pummeling forward. “Mmm... _fuck_ , Sally.” Tongue exploring the recesses of her mouth, his cock glided inside of her and Sally’s hips rose to meet his every stroke. “Your pussy feels so fucking good…”

_What?_ Barry didn’t talk dirty. Ever. And especially not in a voice so sultry, smoky, and dangerous it made Sally flutter around his hammering cock faster than she could’ve thought possible. When they had sex, Barry said the usual things. _You’re so beautiful, Sally._ Or _Is this okay?_ And even _Oh Sally, I’m gonna cum!_ But never the words that continued to tumble from his lips as he barreled into her with abandon.

Sensing Sally tightening around him, Barry braced his toes in the sheets. “Mmm...are you gonna cum again, Sally?” Eyes closed, his mouth was a snarl of satisfaction as his thumb spun over her engorged clit. “Yeah, cum on my cock. Do it. _Do it!”_

“ _Fuck! Barry! I’m cumming! I’m cumming!”_ Nails scratching his expansive back, Sally’s eyes went white and her cries grew silent as she convulsed beneath him. Backing off long enough to hoist both of her legs over his vast shoulders, Barry’s fingers continued to fiddle between her thighs as he bent her, pretzel-like, and pounded into Sally recklessly.

“ _Oh Barry! Oh fuck!”_ Shaking the bed vehemently, the fairy lights extinguished above them as Barry inadvertently caused the mattress to knock the plug free from the wall. Sally cinching around him once more, Barry hammered into her with ruthless determination.

“Yeah, Sally...” Practically growling, Sally looked into his glittering sapphire eyes, saw a furor there she’d only witnessed once before. This was table-flipping Barry: fucking her into oblivion as he gritted his teeth, every muscle in his sharp jaw flickering in warning. “Scream. I want your whole damn apartment to know who fucks you so good.”

“ _Yes! Yes! Fuck! Don’t stop!_ ” Sally shouted, placing her hands behind herself on the wall in a desperate effort to bear down further onto Barry’s substantial cock.

“Say my name!” Barry roared, kneading the flesh of her ass with his free hand. “ _Say it! Scream it!”_

“ _Barry! BARRY!”_ Constricting violently, Sally convulsed like a woman undergoing electroshock, eyes twitching helplessly and limbs a useless jumble before Barry laid her flat.

Powerful arms slithering under her, Barry hooked over her shoulders and came up on his knees, effectively pinning Sally in place before he began vigorously humping.

“ _Oh Sally! Oh fuck!_ ” Barry sounded like a cross between a police siren and a wailing widow as his movements grew erratic and needy. “ _You’re gonna make me cum so fucking hard! Yeah! Fuck! Sally! SALLY!”_ Every one of his firm muscles flexing, Barry froze above her before, with a shuddering grunt, his hips jerked forward and he yanked her body down on himself again. And again. And again, yelping, “ _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”_

When Barry deflated, his shapely legs extended and his scratchy cheek rested against her own, strong arms flopped at his side as his firm chest heaved, shivering and sweaty.

“Barry…” Sally intoned as she played with his damp brunette locks. “Are...is everything okay?”

“Yeah…” Swallowing, Barry nodded against her, chafing a little with his Velcro-like face. “Why?”

Rubbing circles over his broad back, Sally blinked. “Well...I mean...that was great. Fantastic, but...you’re...it was just...really different.”

“Oh.” Coming up on his elbows, Barry shifted his dark blue eyes. “Yeah...sorry. I hope that wasn’t...I didn’t mean to get out of hand like that…”

Sally shook her head. “No, no, Barry, I liked it.” Smiling, she polished his prominent cheekbone. “I just...why? What’s different?”

“Oh, um…” Brain flitting through a half dozen excuses, Barry decided to go with one that was only mildly embarrassing, hoping she would buy it and not pry for the truth. “I was…” Barry bit his lip sheepishly and shrugged. “I was watching porn when I texted you. Guess I got a little riled up.”

“Ah…” Closing her eyes, Sally nodded in understanding. “Okay. That makes sense.” Extricating himself, Barry got up to throw away the condom before snuggling up in bed with Sally. As she tucked herself into the long line of his body, understandably exhausted and drifting quickly, Barry laid awake, staring at Sally’s ceiling, wondering if he might ever deliver a monologue or perform a scene that would get his libido going as thoroughly as ending lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
